


Blind

by JustAnotherAnon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - World War II, Blind!Italy, F/M, Growing Up, I DONT LIKE IT EITHER, Im tired, More tags to be added, THE SEXIST PAST, The Past, War, cathloics, dont like dont read, hostages, romance~, this is going to be good (maybe lol), why are tags to hard?!, yep-theres crack ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherAnon/pseuds/JustAnotherAnon
Summary: Daisy and Rosa (North and South Italy) have been living at a Church since they were kids as orphans. One day, Rosa disappears leaving her sorella behind. Years later when Daisy is 15 she finds a box filled with letters from her sister, saying where she is and that she was adopted by her real dad. Determined to reunite with her sister, Daisy and two of her friends set out to escape the Church and find her. But things don't go as planned...(I'm terrible at summaries, but this is really good I promise so please read!)





	1. Prologue

Mamma hugs my Sorella and me really tight. "I love you girls so, so much." She mumbles to us in our home language, Italian. "Never forget that." Then, she stands up to face the Nun she was talking to. "Please, please, please take good care of them!" She begs. What does Mamma mean? She usually doesn't get this sad when she drops us off Sunday School. Even though it isn't Sunday; it's Tuesday. Mamma said it's Tuesday school.

"Of course we will, dear. " The old Nun tells her. "Thank you," Mamma says, her voice faltering. it usually sounds as smooth as a running stream, but now it's a big, emotional river. I look around. There's a lot of teary grownups and confused kids around us. "Mamma?" I ask. My sorella starts to cry, I wonder why. Why is Mamma crying, too? "Mamma?" I ask again. She looks at me, tears threatening to fall. "I'm so sorry girls," Mamma says. "I really love you."

She pulls a necklace shaped like a rose out of her pocket. It's silver and sparkly, and the rose is tinted a dark red. It's beautiful. "Rosa Lovina Vargas. Please keep this forever. You're the love of my life, and you always keep me company. I love you so much, I'll never forget you, sweetie." My sorella hugs Mamma tight. "I love you, Mamma." She cries into her dress. Mamma laughs... but it's not a happy laugh. It spunds hollow and empty. Why is everyone sad about Tuesday School, I wonder.

She hands the necklace to me. Then, she holds out another one. It's silver, too. It's exactly Rosa's except it has a daisy charm. The daisy is tinted a pastel yellow. "Daisy Felicia Vargas. Keep this necklace for forever, too. Okay? You're the light of my life, you always make me happy. I love you so much, sweetie. I'll never forget you!" She drops the necklace into my hand, and at that moment; I realize what's going on. Sorella and I aren't going to Tuesday School- Mamma's leaving us here. She's going away forever.

I cry and hug her as tight as I can. "Don't go..." I cry. "Don't go..."

"Mamma..." Rosa mumbles, finally speaking. Then, two Nuns tear us away from our Mamma forever. "MAMMA!!" We both scream as we are separated. "I love you more than you'll never know; both you!" She yells, before disappearing into the crowd, her lavender dress flowing behind her. "MAMMA!!" Rosa and I yell as she runs away, "MAMMAAAAAA!"

And that was the last we ever saw of her.

 

A Few Years Later....

Rosa and I run through the fields of grass, chasing two boys down. "Ah!" They yell, splitting up. "I'll take Mathias! You take the other one!" Rosa yells to me, I spare a nod then sprint to the poor Finnish boy, and quickly tackle him to the ground. "Ve~ Got you~!" I sing out. "Aww." He looks sad. "Hey! It's okay! There's gelato in jail!" I point to the small patio where several boys have gathered, most eating gelato but a few trying to get past the "Guards" that are your friends. He lights up. "Okay~!" He says, I eagerly lead him with your hand on his shoulder, to show you "captured" a "prisoner".

"Ve~!" I cheer as we both make it to the patio aka "jail". "Gelato!!" You and the boy yell, running over to stuff your faces in the ice cream. But then a cold hand takes your yummy gelato away. "Daisy Vargas!" The mean voice screeches. "What are you doing here?! This is a boy's game!! Little girls like you should be inside, cleaning up the rooms!!! Is your sister here, too?!" This mean lady is the Head Caretaker. She is a big meany-pants who thinks that cleaning is fun.

"Si..." I mutter I was so close to a perfect day... then she had to come and ruin it. "Are Mia and Francine here, too?" She sighs at the mention of my friends. I nod. "Cretin." She mutters before blowing a whistle. Everyone freezes in fear. One guy falls over. The Head Caretaker snaps at him. "Jose! When this whistle blows you freeze! You got that, next time you do this you will be punished!!!" Poor Jose nods, only to get snapped at again. "I SAID TO FREEZE, JOSE! GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW, AND YOU BETTER CLEAN IT SPOTLESS. I want the floors mopped and waxed, windows and walls cleaned, the sheets washed, and all beds made. There better be a thorough dusting, too. I want everything spotless."

"But-" Jose begins to protest, only to be interrupted. "No buts. Now go before you get a worse punishment." Jose begins to cry and runs away. I hold back my gasp; I'm already in enough trouble. I try not focus on Head Caretaker's gaze and instead think about pasta... yummy pasta~! "Daisy stop drooling like a dog. Mia, Francine, Rosa, get over here right now. Now all of you, follow me!" I bite my lip and grab my sister's hand as we and our friends are lead away from the grassy field and led into a more... flowery section of the Church. Girls are tending to it, and look up in sympathy as they see an angry Head Caretaker leading us to her office in the main Church.

After a few minutes of walking around the Church grounds, we are lead into the back of the Main Church Building and into her office. The Head Caretaker's office is actually very beautiful. There are flowers on the polished wood desk and stained glass windows. She glowers at us as we take our seats. "Now," She begins, I squeeze my sister's hand tighter. Francine also grabs my hand and squeezes it.

The Head Caretaker lectures us about acting like the "proper ladies and scholars" we are. She tells us how grateful we should be that we're not on the streets. I stare down at my dirty dress and daisy necklace that Mamma gave to me. In the end, we all have to write a 7 paragraph essay about how "sorry" and grateful we are; We also have to cook dinner for all the orphans today and tomorrow. It's a hard task- we cook everything from scratch for 87 hungry people.

The Head Caretaker starts to hand out pencils and papers to me and my friends. She tells us to go to the Study Room to write our essays. As we leave, Head Caretaker asks my sister to stay behind. We both share a look. Then, my friends pull me away. Along the way, we pass a mysterious German man who walks toward the Head Caretaker's Office.

I waited for my sister for hours. Hours turned into days, and day into weeks and weeks turned into years. But I didn't get her letters until I found them in a box in storage. Enraged and tired, I vowed to escape that Church. Unfortunately, it took me two years to finally escape. I was 15 and finally escaped on a boat... But it didn't exactly go as planned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Haha, yeah the whole "mean caretaker" character was a bit overdone- but I did it anyways~! I was half asleep writing this prologue, I know it was rushed but it's the best I can do for now. Next chapter won't be rushed, I promise. Please, please, please leave some feedback. A kudo would mean so much and make me have faster updates!!! Also, I really want to hear what you think so when you can, please leave a comment! JustAnotherAnon out! <3


	2. BOOM!

I’ve never been on a boat before.Or left my country at all, for that matter. I haven’t left the city I live in for 8 years. So, I’m sure anyone can imagine my anxiety when I leave everything I’ve ever known behind with my weird friends. Mia couldn’t stop talking about how excited she was to leave and Francine was hungover like she always is on a Saturday morning. The three of us huddle in in the back of the middle of the cold bus, pressed together for warmth. 

I look out the window and see the grand city of Rome. I grab my daisy necklace and push back memories of the last time I was here. It’s been more than a decade, but Rome hasn’t changed all that much. Not much since the day, my Mamma left me stranded here with my sister. I feel a pang in my heart when we get to a stop. It looks like we’re by the docks now. 

“We’re here!” Mia cheers, even though it’s 5 AM. “Yay!” I respond, with a fake smile while getting Francine up. “We gotta remember to use our fake names, _si_?” I remind everyone, in a whisper. “ _Si_ , that’s right, _Feliciana_. Now let’s bring _Francesca_ out.” Mia (aka Carmen) says as we gather up our backpacks… and Francine who can barely walk. “ _Non_ …” Francine cries as we drag her out. “Here we go, everyone!” Mia leads us over to small public garden here we all (even Francine) take out one item. It was too hard for all of us to leave Italy without a goodbye, so we decided to bury special items we’ve had over the years in this small, public garden. That way, a piece of us will always stay in Italia. It was Mia’s idea.

Quietly, we all take something out of our pockets. I take out a small, plastic cross that I thought always gave me good luck as a kid. Francine takes out her father’s pocket watch and Mia takes out a silver ring with a small sapphire in the middle. We put our things in a box and dig a deep hole in the ground. We bury our box in a bush of lily's, our country’s national flower. We silently salute, gather up our backpacks then walk away. I thought that burying our items would be hard and tiring, but the ground was soft and easy to dig in. I wish the burial lasted longer. It was too easy. I really, _really_ do wish we spent more time there. Because now we have to show our fake passports and work on a ship and travel 6,907 km. We’re going from Rome to New York.  

I shake my head. This is a good thing. Leaving the Church is a good thing. Becoming independent is a good thing. Seeing my sister after many, many years are good things. It took two years of careful planning and trials and fails to get me this far. So why do I have a really bad feeling? Why was my gut screaming at me to go back? Ever since my Mamma dropped me off here, all I wanted to do was to get out. Why do I want to go back?!

I end up ignoring my feelings and talking again with “Carmen” on how excited we are. I think Mia can feel the sense of impending doom, too, but we try to cheer ourselves up with all of the options that we have now. We’re free! No punishments, no 5-hour prayers, no diets, no cleaning all day, no choir, no nothing! We’re free now! We’ve been dreaming of this for years! We get to see Rosa! So we should be excited like we were yesterday… right?

But it all happens anyway. The whole inspection unit and boarding the boat and getting certified as an employee thing takes hours. It all happens in a blur and before I know it, I’m whisked off to go work in the galley. My friends and I work here part-time, to pay for our travel expenses.

I rush into the kitchen and meet my cooking partner, Lovino. Since the staff thinks we’re still inexperienced kids who can’t do anything right, they have Lovino and I monitor each other while making simple appetizers. “ _Ciao_ ,” I say, walking up to our station. He looks grumpy but that’s okay. “ _Ciao Bella_.” He greets with a wink. I roll my eyes and begin to wash lettuce to make a salad. “Do you come from Rome?” I ask in Italian. “Yes,” He responds, “My little brothers and I grew up there with our Grandpa. What about you, beautiful?”  

“Well,” I say as the ship starts up, and then tell my cover story. I’m an aspiring cook from Tuscany who’s traveling to a cooking school in New York so I might accomplish my dreams. We talk a little as we work. They make us clean off counters and wash dishes, too. There are a few more people helping out in here. I made friends with a young, hyper-American named Alfred. He’s only 11 and just washes dishes in here. He never stops talking!

The day goes by swiftly and before anyone knows it, dinner time is over, the passengers are in bed, and the chefs leave us novices to clean up after them. Lovino and I clean our area and the other spot next to us. But as we’re working we hear an unusual sound.

BOOM!

The noises are loud but sound far off. The boat shakes violently. “WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!” Lovino screeches in English. Everyone runs outside into the restaurant to see what happened. We gather around windows and see fires in the distance. There can’t be fires in the middle of the ocean… right? I slowly back away from the window, frightened. What caused those fires?! We hear another BOOM and see another fire erupt into our far right. Everyone starts screaming and running about. I run into the galley. “Feliciana! Get out of there, idiota!” Lovino yells at me, stressed. We hear airplanes overhead. “LET’S GO!” Lovino freaks out and runs to me, his hand reaching out. But then…

**BOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I’m flown across the room to wear the knife stand is head first. Debris fly everywhere. I get my last look at the world before everything goes black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH!!!!! FIRST CHAPTER+ 8 KUDOS= MIND BLOWN! How, what, when, where did you guys find my story?! I've never, ever gotten this many kudos on a first chapter. Please, if you haven't left a kudo yet and like this, leave one for me... pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Everyone, please give comments (I accept criticism, I like to know if there's anything I can improve on) because I really want to know what you think. But... y'know if you don't wanna that's fine too, haha. Hope you liked this chapter and yes, Italy can still see right now. But that may change in the next chapter... JustAnotherAnon out! <3


	3. Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story starts... NOW!

 

_ “ _ _ She’s alive?!” “She’s waking up!” “Put her down!” _

 

_ Darkness. _

_ …………… _

 

_ The rushing sound of sea waves. The pleas. The screaming. _

 

_ Darkness again. _

_ …………………… _

 

_ “Looks like she got her eye stabbed. Prepare the tools for surgery already.” “Yes sir.” _

 

_ Pain and darkness. _

 

_ ………….. _

 

Slowly, I wake up to the sounds of talking and my head pounding. I try to open my eyes, but all I can do is open them to darkness. Sharp pains flow through my eyes and into my skull, making me whimper. I try to ignore the headache as I sit up. The ground is cold and wet. It seems to be cemented. “Where am I?” I ask. My voice sounds hoarse and it hurts to speak. I really need a drink of water, or wine.

I reach my hand out, but all I feel is musty, cold air. “Hello?” I ask, slowly turning around. It’s futile because I can’t see, but I still try to reach out and feel  _ something _ .  Anything, really. My mind is trapped in a fog and I can’t think straight. I just need to get out out of here. Did I die? Is this Hell? Oh  _ Dio _ ! I knew I should have stayed in the Church! I was safe there!! I would be alive if I was still there! Tears stream down my cheeks. “Please… Have mercy… I’m sorry.” I mutter. 

Then, I hear a yawn. “Feli?” A slurred voice surprises me from my right. “Ah!” I yell, falling over. My head screams in pain and my back aches. Just for a second, I see white. “Are you okay?” The timid, sleepy voice asks. “Do need help?” “Hmmm.” Is all I can muster out. “Please answer me. Where are we? D-Don’t leave me alone!” The voice erupts into tears. “I-It’s okay.” I finally say, the pain slowly disappearing. “Y-You’re not alone. It will be okay.” And yet, the voice doesn’t react to my words. 

I finally sit up and crawl over to the broken voice. But then something pulls me back. “What?” murmur. I scoot back and feel cold cuffs on my wrist. ‘ _ I’m… restrained? _ ’ I think, feeling chains connected to them. Just then, I also feel the cold metal on my ankles. “No!” I yell, feeling chains connected to anklets, too. Despite my terrible headache, I swivel around and scream trying to get the chains off me. “HELLO? SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!” I yell, hearing my voice echo around me. Where am I?! I force my sore body to crawl to the right and with barely any room, I feel cold bars. 

Am I in… a jail cell? “WHAT DID I DO?!” I scream, trying to get attention. “LET ME GO! WHAT DID I DO?! I’M INNOCENT, I SWEAR!” I hit my fists on the metal bars, trying to make noise. But the bars don’t budge. My body gives out and I slide down back onto the wet ground, my heart pounding rapidly in my chest.  “Feliciana?” The little voice asks again, “Why are we in jail cell? What are you doing? Are you trying to break out? Those guys really don’t look happy with you…” The tiny, broken voice speaks again and I realize who it is. 

“Alfred?” I ask tentatively. I reach my hand out and crawl forward as much as my chains will allow me, which is not very much at all. I hear a shuffle of chains as Alfred crawls forward, too, and grabs my hand. “Feli? I know it’s you; but please say something. Why are your eyes wrapped…?” He asks me. My eyes are wrapped? I lift my other free hand up and lightly touch the coarse fabric. My eyes are all wrapped up indeed. 

“W-We’re okay… I promise.” I tell him. “Feliciana… Why aren’t you saying anything? I see your lips moving, but… Why aren’t you saying anything? I can’t read lips…” Alfred says again. “What?” I say, confused. “Alfred… can’t you hear me?” Alfred still looks confused and breaks away from my weak grasp. “Wait… Ve! Alfred! Please?” Words shoot out of my mouth as I hear him walk away. Where is he?! “Don’t go! You're the only person here! Please!” I beg. But he doesn’t say anything. I don’t hear him moving anymore. “DON’T LEAVE ME ALONE!” I yell, afraid. Tears slowly begin to stream down my cheeks. “Please don’t go! Please don’t leave me here! Please-” 

“SHUT UP!” A masculine voice yells from my upper right. I turn in that direction. “Hello…?” I say tentatively. “JUST SHUT UP OR ELSE I’LL KILL YOU.” He sounds fed up and dead serious. Too tired and afraid to argue, I nod. “Now just stay there and be quiet like the rest of them!” The man yells again. I crawl back over to my wall and sigh. 

For a minute, I listen to the sounds around me. I didn’t notice it before, but people are quietly talking around me. I hear something (probably water) dropping onto the cement(?) floor. There is the labored breathing of the man who yelled at me, and another one to the left. There’s the click clack of someone or something walking down below me. 

I also get a whiff of the air, which smells like ocean air, but it is very stale and musty. It’s cold but humid in here, which is very uncomfortable. I don’t know what I’m wearing, but’s it’s not meant for this kind of weather. A jacket would be amazing right now. Curious, I feel my torn, damp clothes. It feels like I’m still wearing the same blouse and skirt that I wore to work on the boat, except they’re ripped up and there’s little granules of rock on them (Is that called sand? In Church, we never went out of the premises).  There something else caked on there too, and I’m guessing it’s mud. If I came to the Church like this right now, they would beat me bloody. No girl should be in this condition, yet here I am. 

I know it’s bad, but I smile to myself. I’m happy to be covered in mud and sand, with crazy, unkempt hair. In Church, I was never like this. I was always prim and proper, as much as I disliked it. 

But I quickly shake those horrid thoughts out of my head. I’m in  _ prison _ . I’m in here with a deaf 11 year old. Just then, I realize that my life will never be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddddd this fanfic has finally begun! Where do think Italy and America are? What do you think is going on?! As I said, this IS world war 2; so expect only the best romance and drama. Especially from Italy, our innocent Catholic girl who's been locked away her whole life. Please comment your thoughts, it would make me very happy and promote faster updates. Thank you so much for reading sorry for the slow progress. JustAnotherAnon out! <3


	4. Perserverance

It's been a long time since I have been in this cell. A very long time. I think that Alfred is asleep. I never, ever thought I would miss the Church, and yet here I am. I really miss the Church! I miss sneaking out with Mia and Francine during cleaning hours. I miss it when we would steal ice cream from the icebox during Summer and sneak up onto the roof to eat it, or during winter when we would sneak hot chocolate to drink. I miss the schoolwork and being a church counselor to help people through their problems and sins. I miss playing guitar and violin late at night. Heck, I even miss being an orphan.

I used to do all those things, oblivious to the world, but here I am now. Still oblivious, but also more informed. I never thought this would happen, not even in my wildest dreams. Maybe this is dream... I pinch myself and it hurts. "Ow!" I whisper.

"Excuse me, miss." A soft, feminine voice says, I look up. "Y-Yes?" I say to her. "Would you please come help me? They will let you out of your cell. All we need to do is to sort out food and supplies for us hostages." She asks. "Hostages?!" I exclaim, "What happened?!" I ask. "I-I'll explain on the way." The lady says. I vivaciously nod and stand up. My headache worsens a bit from the act, but I'll do anything to get out of here.

I hear the cell door swing open and clang against the rocky wall. Or at least, I think it's rocky. Its bumpy. I hear heavy footsteps come forward and unlock my handcuffs, then my anklets. I rub my sore hands, smiling at the fact that I am free. I wobble over towards the woman, feeling my way to the cell door. "Hello?" I ask, exiting the door and walking forward. I put my hands out in front me and walk out, but a small, warm hand grabs me before I fall. "Watch out, eh? There's a ledge there..." The girl says again, then softly pulls me through a path. "Where are we?" I whisper to her, I hear more heavy footsteps behind us. I'm guessing they are guards. "We're on an island. I'm very sorry but it's a bad idea to talk right now." She softly responds, continuing to pull me along. I nod and fall into step with her. As we walk along, people's voices ask us questions like "Ma'am can you tell us where we are?"; "Hey! Why the hell does _she_ get to go! Hey! Lemme out!"; "Why did they put put us here?"; "Why was our ship blown up?!"; and so on. But the lady, the guards, and me ignore these people and continue on until the lady and I board a small, clanky, metal, unstable elevator. I hear no one else board it. I hear the lady step forward and we fly down. "Ah!" I yell, grabbing onto the lady. Her clothes feel clean, but also coarse. Like they're made up of a tarp.

"May you let go please..." The lady asks. I step away and we walk out of the elevator. By now, my headache is insane and I feel like I'm going to throw up. My hand grip tightens on the lady's hand. ' _She's helping me._ ' I tell myself, ' _Soon, I'll be eating a meal with my sorella and laugh about this. But right now, I need to follow her and survive what ever nightmare this is so I can go to America. So I can be free._ ' The thought of my sister and freedom fills me with strength. I stand up straighter and continue on, following the sound of the lady's footsteps. 

I hear her footsteps halt, so I stop too. "You have your assistant?" A lazy, male voice asks. "Y-Yes." The lady nervously responds. "Okay then. Let's go." I hear a soft meow coming from the direction of the new person's voice. ' _Does he have a cat?_ ' If that is so, then I like this guy! I hear him unlock what sounds like a heavy lock, and my thoughts are confirmed when the lock makes a sound as it crashes onto the ground.

I walk through the door and then fall onto the ground. Pain overwhelms me for a second before I can shakily stand back up. ' _Daisy._ ' I think to myself, ' _Ve. You have to keep going! That's what Rosa would say. She would want you to keep going. She's waiting for you! So are Mia and Francine! I think they are somewhere here... Viva! You can save them if you keep moving._ '

"Are you okay, eh?" the lady sounds worried. "I-I'ma f-fine." I stutter, forcing myself to go on. "Listen, Maddie." an annoying voice calls from up ahead. "The Awesome Me doesn't think she is fit to work. Look at her! She's blind and can barely walk!!"

Before the lady (aka Maddie) can say anything, I yell out to him that I'm fine and that he should mind his own business. I hear laughter over there, too and "The Awesome Me" grumbling to himself. It also sounds like Maddie is trying to hold in giggles. I smile. Despite the odds, we're all here. And that's what matters.

It's actually a long time before Maddie and I get there. I realize something extraordinary. I hear so many different sounds now, listening to them helps me ignore the pain and exhaustion. When we get to the camp, I realize that Maddie is one of the Sous Chefs and Lovino and I were the novices under her. No one knows where the rest of the chefs are, so it's Maddie and me.

The half day is excruciatingly long. My pain does go down a lot because I take 3 aspirin (they've found 8 bottles in the wreckage). I also find out interesting things, apparently there's been a lot of boat hijackings lately. There's a war on the brink of beginning and now we're all forced to be a part of it. Until someone negotiates with our captors, the Greeks. (A/N: Nothing against the Greeks, they just have a lot of islands so I choose them for that purpose. Also, this isn't based off the real WWII, I'm just kinda making stuff up right now. I haven't done any research;) Once again, I will put real events in later, maybe, but for now I'm just doing my own thing!)

There's not a lot of supplies from our boat, and it will be hard to ration. How long will we be here? Weeks? Months? Years? But despite the situation, our now small crew tries to make the best of it. At the end of the day it somehow gets even darker for me, and we pass out under the stars.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Thank you so much for reading! I tried to explain stuff in this chapter sooooooo yeah. Next chapter there will be engita. Please comment your thoughts down below~ I want to see if there's anything I can improve on or how you like this fic! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? See you in the next chapter (or in the comments) JustAnotherAnon out!


	5. The Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Engita moment<3

_ BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Explosions and screams surround me. “Come back, you idiota!” A voice yells, I realize that I’m in a kitchen with black and white tiles and pieces of counter in many different sections. The roof is a blinding white and low, with lights attached it. “Feliciana! Get out of there!” I try to speak, but I’m too afraid. “Come on!” I try to move, to look at the voice, but I cannot. I hear him running. I hear a plane overhead. Time stops. “Goodbye.” I whisper, finally turning around. There’s the boy: a weird curl coming out from the top of his head, tanned skin and dark brown hair with bright green eyes. His face fills with surprise. Then, we fly.  _

………..

I wake up in tears. It’s dark, I can’t see anything. Why can’t I see anything?! I want yell, to scream, but it feels like my throat is stuffed with cotton. Tears continue to pour out of my eyes and I silently rock myself back and forth. It takes a few minutes for me realize that was all dream. No, it was a nightmare.

 

I feel my way out of the tarp I was sleeping in, and crawl forward a bit, away from the area of camp the crew made. I take deep gasps of air, trying to control my breathing. Hearing footsteps coming towards me, I freeze up. “W-Who’s there?!” I ask, too afraid to move. “Hello, I’m surprised you heard me.” A pleasant, silky, English voice comments. It sends shivers down my spine. 

 

“Ciao.” I breath out, glad I haven’t been caught by one of the guards. He laughs. “What are you doing here, ve?” I ask politely. I hear him sit beside me. “Well… I guess I just cannot sleep.” The man says sadly. “I’m sorry.” I say to him, sympathetically touching what feels like his arm. He’s not wearing tarp like the rest of the crew… weird. He flinches, but then turns rigid. “Why are your eyes all wrapped up?” He sounds worried. I give him a bittersweet smile. 

 

“I don’t-a know… But I’m too afraid to unwrap them, viva!” I wave my hands around in alarm. “Are you Italian?” he laughs, trying to change the subject. I laugh away the worry and unease as well. “Si! And your English?” I already know the answer, but I ask anyway. For some reason, I really want to hear  _ him _ say it. “Maybe…” He answers, actually sounding unsure. He’s not English?! That’s weird… but I guess I don’t know anything about him. I can’t even see him!  “Okay.” I tell him, but then I lightly tap him on the shoulder. “But you’ll have to tell me someday!” He’s quiet, but then lets out a pathetic laugh. “It’s late, my dear. Why don’t we part ways?” 

 

I loved the way he called me his “dear” (I don’t know what that meant though).  I frown at his remark. But I am very tired and tomorrow will be a long day. In the end, this unknown man is right and I should listen. But… I don’t want too. I want to sit here and laugh forever, hearing him talk and talk with that beautiful accent, making me happier with every word. But at the same time, the smart thing to do would be to go back to sleep. I’ve always been smart… But I’m a bit reckless too sometimes. Oh,  _ Dio _ ! What side should I choose? 

 

“Goodbye, my dear.” I hear him get up and walk away. I turn towards the sounds of his footsteps and reach my hand out. “Don’t go…” I whisper, but he doesn’t hear me. I wish he did. I sit here, wondering where he’s going and what “dear” means. I end up falling asleep here to the sounds of waves crashing down below me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry this chapter was short, I hope the engita moment made up for it! I won't be able to update for awhile, so please wait for me. JustAnotherAnon out!


End file.
